The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for storing a data storage device and a method for manufacturing the same. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method for storing a data storage device and a method for manufacturing the same which may provide a base to store, to hold and/or to display the data storage device. The base may be made from a foam material having a first side and/or a second side. A first layer may be attached to, may be connected to and/or may cover the first side of the base. Indicia may be displayed on and/or may be printed onto the first layer of the base or onto the first side of the base. An adhesive layer may be attached to, may be connected to and/or may cover the second side of the base. A liner may be attachable to, may be connectable to and/or may cover the adhesive layer of the base. The base may have one or more slots extending from the first side through the base to the second side of the base. Each slot may have a first edge and a second edge which is opposite to the first edge. The data storage device may be inserted into and/or may be received by the slot between the first edge and the second edge of the slot. A force from the first edge and/or from the second edge of the slot may be exerted against and/or may be applied to sides of the data storage device. As a result, the data storage device may be connected to, may be stored between and/or may be held between the first edge and the second edge of the slot.
It is generally known that, for example, a compact disc (hereinafter “CD”) and/or a digital video disk (hereinafter “DVD”) is stored in a case to protect the CD and/or the DVD from scratching, from chipping and/or from damage. The case of the CD and/or of the DVD is placed, is stored and/or is organized with a rack. The rack has one or more compartments sized to receive the case of the CD and/or of the DVD for storing and/or for displaying the case of the CD and/or of the DVD. Each compartment extends from a first side of the rack to a point between the first side of the rack and a second side of the rack. Each of the compartments has an interior with a top surface, a bottom surface and/or a rear surface for receiving and/or for holding the case of the CD and/or of the DVD. The top surface, the bottom surface and the rear surface exert, apply and/or maintain a force on exterior surfaces of the case to hold, to store and/or to maintain the case inside and/or within the interior of the compartment. As a result, the case of the CD and/or of the DVD is stored, is held and/or is maintained in the interior of the compartment via the top surface, the bottom surface and/or the rear surface.
The case of the CD and/or of the DVD must be removed from the compartment of the rack to access the CD and/or the DVD. Additionally, the case of the CD and/or of the DVD must be opened to remove the CD and/or the DVD from the case for accessing and/or for utilizing the CD and/or the DVD. After the CD and/or the DVD is removed from the rack and from the compartment, the CD and/or the DVD may be inserted into an electronic device for reading, for accessing, for consuming and/or for utilizing data and/or information which is stored on the CD and/or on the DVD. Storing the CD and/or the DVD in the compartment of the rack requires the CD and/or the DVD to be stored inside and/or to be place within the case to prevent damage to the CD and/or to the DVD prior to storing the case in the interior of the compartment and/or of the shelf.
However, the CD and/or the DVD may be scratched, may be chipped and/or may be damaged by the case and/or by a user as the CD and/or the DVD is being inserted into and/or is being removed from the case. As a result, the data of the CD and/or of the DVD may be inaccessible and/or may be unreadable by the electronic device. Further, a size of the rack may be large and/or bulky and/or may not fit within a storage area for storing the CD and/or the DVD. As a result, the rack may not be used for storing the CD and/or the DVD because the size of the rack exceeds an available area of the storage area. Still further, fasteners may have to be inserted into holes of the rack for mounting, for displaying and/or for attaching the rack to a fixture, such as, for example, a wall, a shelf and/or the like. The fasteners often require use of a tool for attaching, for connecting and/or for mounting the rack to the fixture. As a result, the fastener and/or the tool may damage and/or may destroy the fixture, the rack, the CD, the DVD and/or the case during attachment of and/or mounting of the rack to the fixture.
A need, therefore, exists for a system and a method for storing a data storage device and a method for manufacturing the same. Additionally, a need exists for a system and a method for storing a data storage device and a method for manufacturing the same which may store, may display and/or may hold the data storage device in a slot of a base. Further, a need exists for a system and a method for storing a data storage device and a method for manufacturing the same which may have a slot extending from a first side through the base to a second side of the base for receiving, for displaying and/or for storing the data storage device. Still further, a need exists for a system and a method for storing a data storage device and a method for manufacturing the same which may have a first edge of a slot and a second edge of the slot formed in a base for exerting, for maintaining and/or for applying an inward force to sides of the data storage device for holding the data storage device within the slot of the base. Moreover, a need exists for a system and a method for storing a data storage device and a method for manufacturing the same which may have an adhesive attachable to a side of a base for connecting, for displaying, for mounting and/or for attaching the base to a fixture and/or to an object. Furthermore, a need exists for a system and a method for storing a data storage device and a method for manufacturing the same which may have a layer attachable to a side of a base for receiving and/or for displaying indicia and/or printed matter.